Night Terrors
by Undoubtfuly Lost
Summary: Breaking onto the Hogwarts Platform is indeed frowned upon by the Ministry Of Magic. established ROYED
1. Prologue

So I've had this plot in my mind for way to long and finally decided to attempt writing it.

As unfortunate as it is, I own nothing.

Breaking into Platform 9 ¾ is indeed frowned upon by the Ministry Of Magic.

* * *

_Screams of terror were all he could hear. Glancing around the red-stained field in dismay, he searched for that one person who would immediately put him at ease…. There! Over on the left…NO! Panic coursed through him as he realized that one person was doubling over. Running over to the falling body, he vaguely realized he was screaming his name in absolute terror. Desperately pleading for this person to not leave him all alone. He can't be dead…. He can't be dead…. He can't be dead! He chanted in his head willing his thoughts to become reality. He finally reached the fallen body…_

Ed shot up in bed, moaning in panic. His eyes appeared slightly glazed over, his arms reaching out for that body so vividly painted in his mind. "Damn." He whispered once clear of the dreams hold. "That's the third time this week." Ed moaned, placing his head in his hands. True to his words, Ed has had the very same dream for three nights in a row. Always on a bloodstained field, always searching for that one person… always running to the body, but unable to reach them. Lifting his head off his hands he turned his gaze to the person lying beside him. The man sleeping so peacefully was replaced by the image depicted in his dream. Just the thought of losing him made tears well up in his eyes. Sucking in deep breaths he calmed himself down. "He's not dead. He's not dying. He's fine." Ed shook his head briefly attempting to clear the remaining effects of the dream from his head.

Unable to help himself, Ed laid back down and snuggled (though Ed would deny it.) into Roy's side. Unconsciously, Roy wrapped his arms around Eds' slighter frame, sufficiently tucking Ed in beside him. This action caused Ed to give a watery smile before closing his eyes and falling asleep for the second time that night.

"Mmm" Ed slowly became aware of the gentle stroking on his back. "Morning Roy." Ed all but purred in content.

"Good Morning Ed." A kiss on his forehead, "Sleep well?" the innocent question had Ed biting his lip. He wanted to tell his lover about the dream, but he didn't want Roy to worry over something so silly. After all, it's just a dream right? Finally Ed nodded his head slowly, playing off the delay with sleepiness.

Roy nodded absent mindedly back, his hand still rubbing Ed's back in comfort. Giving Ed a short morning kiss, Roy lifted himself off the bed and began to stretch.

"Pancakes sound alright Ed?" Roy asked while pulling on a pair of sleeping pants. Ed stretched lazily on the bed.

"Sounds… delicious." Ed gave a small smirk making Roy laugh lightly.

"Pancakes it is then."

Five minutes later Ed was still in bed awaiting his fluffy breakfast cakes. Roy always made the best pancakes… one of the only foods he didn't manage to burn beyond recognition. Which is why Ed flew from the bed when he began smelling the telltale sign of burning food.

"Roy? You're burning the pancakes!" Ed roared in fake outrage while entering their tiny kitchen. As soon as he passed the doorframe, Ed was drowning in the stuffy and suffocating atmosphere. "Roy?" Ed asked meekly. The kitchen was empty. "ROY?" Ed called again rushing to the stove in attempt to rescue the pancakes only to trip over an empty syrup bottle. In the second Eds' foot touched the bottle, Edward Elric vanished into thin air.

* * *

So.. this is my first attempt at anything like this, so any feedback you have is welcomed :)


	2. Trains and Pick Ups

I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed! It made me very happy ;)

Anyways! on with the story...

Breaking into Platform 9 ¾ is indeed frowned upon by the Ministry Of Magic.

* * *

The first thing Ed noticed as he opened his eyes was the cobble stone floor. A look of confusion spread across his face. Cobble stone? Since when did their kitchen have cobble stone floors? Ed picked his head off the floor and wearily glanced around him. A train station? How had he ended up here? Wasn't he just in the kitchen? As far as he knew their kitchen didn't house a train.

"Edward." He would know that voice anywhere.

"Roy!" He gave a sigh of relied… at least he had found his lover. Taking the offered hand, Ed allowed Roy to pull him up off the floor and on to his feet. Ed gave Roy a small smile before punching Roy's shoulder. "You idiot! Our house is probably burning down right now thanks to you!"

"…" Roy shook his head in slight irritation "We somehow end up in a train station, still in our pajamas," looks at Ed's boxers with a smirk, "with no idea how we got here… and you're worried about our house burning down?"

"YES!"

"…"

Ed took a deep breath allowing himself to calm down and take in his surroundings. Multiple benches were lined up against the far wall; a large clock was placed high above the train tracks letting the alchemists know it was 9 in the morning. No people were gathered on the platform like one would expect on a platform, and stranger yet was that there was only one platform…. Platform 9 ¾.

"Do you recognize this station?" Roy asked quietly. Ed replied with a shrug.

"I don't recognize it…. If I had been here before I'm sure I would remember. It's not one I would have easily forgot. I mean platform 9 ¾? Who ever heard of a station with fractional platforms?"

* * *

A shrill alarm sounded throughout the Wizarding Security Department at the Ministry of Magic. The lone figures found in said department glanced at each other simultaneously. The alarm continued to blare for a good three minutes longer before either person began to move, for both men had been shocked at the sound of the Hogwarts platform wards being breeched! Never had a person (or persons) been successful in breaking on to the platform.

"Send someone done there!" Guy number 1 shouted at Guy number 2 impatiently.

"…Right!" Guy number 2 jumped into action running to the Magical Communication System (MCS for short).

"Two signatures are being picked up on the platform, Send someone strong!" Guy number 1 shouted to his comrade.

"Right" Guy number 2 nodded before selecting a random Auror to the platform.

* * *

"Alright, let's split up and search for a way –" A loud "crack" interrupted Roy's "strategic" plans. Both alchemists posed themselves for an attack: Roy ready to snap in an instant… that is until he remembered he was missing his gloves…. And a shirt, or any _proper_ clothing in general. Ed, ready to clap at any sign of danger, pointed a stare at the man who had appeared in front of the two. The man in question was wearing what looked like dusty and old drapes and was pointing a thin stick at the two of them.

"…" Ed shared a quick glance at Roy, both thinking the same thing: Where had he come from?

"Wands where I can see them!" The man demanded.

"Wands?" Ed asked the man back accompanied by an "Are-You-Stupid?" look.

"Wands where I can see them!" The man repeated, more threatening this time, "If you do not comply I will be forced to disable you with force!"

Ed held his hands out in a "look, calm down" sort of gesture. (You know the one where you hold your hands out, palms towards the person… yeah. That one.) This gesture, however, had the opposite effect on the man. Instead of calming down, he started sputtering.

"W-Wandless?!" The man disappeared with another loud crack leaving Roy and Ed alone on the platform once more.

"First things first, Fullmetal, we find our way off of this platform, we acquire some _real_ clothing," looking pointedly at his sleeping pants, "and _**then**_ we find out what the hell is going on here!" Ed nodded in agreement.

Once again, before either alchemist could move an inch, the "crack" sounded again only about four times louder.

"That was quick." Ed muttered.

Four shouts of "**Stupefy!**" was the last thing the alchemists heard as they fell unconscious.

* * *

"-etal! His arm and leg are made of metal! Who knows what he's capable of! And let's not forget they managed to break into the platform!" The loud voices carried themselves down the hall and into a small holding cell in which the very two being discussed were sitting.

"This isn't good, Edward." Roy whispered, "We need to get out of here as quickly as possi-" Roy stopped speaking, "…quiet." The voices from the room down the hall had ceased and were now replaced by multiple footsteps headed their way. Ed looked up when the footfalls stopped. Right in front of the cell stood a strict looking women accompanied by ten or so others.

"Don't try anything funny." The women glared, "the minister is waiting for you." And with that said, the cell door swung forward.

* * *

Yup. That's truley Chapter 1. I would very much like to know what you thought. :)


End file.
